cartas de san valentin
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: Veronica Mourinho,la sobrina de Mou se encuentra con una sorpresa de parte de uno de los jugadores por san valentin cual sera karim benzema o cristiano ronaldo?


_**cartas de san valentin**_

me levante temprano cerca de las 1:00am mire el ihome de mi mesa de noche sonaba con " international love " suspire, otro catorce de febrero otro dia en el cual me frustro viendo curcilerias donde voltee ,otro dia pintado de rosa el color que mas odio,otro dia en el que peores cosas me suelen ocurrir,otro dia que me recuerda que nadie ha sentido algo por mi jamas,suspire mire hacia el valcon, estaba abierto heche un vistazo a ver si entro un ladron a mi habitacion en mi mesa de escribrir reposaban mi cuaderno de sketch/aliniaciones mi laptop y un ramillete de flores con una targeta color azul real con letras doradas(mi combinacion favorita)fui hacia el ramillete de rosas rojas y amarillas junto a tulipanes naranjas y fuccea la targeta decia:

princesa:

hola bonita...este 14 de febrero te voy a hacer un regalo cada 6 horas comenzando a las 1:00am y terminando a las 12:00pm

atte: tu admirador secreto

ps: te amo...

"¿bonita?"dije para mis adentros ,otra broma de los chicos, los hombres jamas de fijaban en mi y ahora tenia un "admirador" claro y sergio es rubio natural ¿no?,supire y me acoste en la cama ahora a ver como me consigo dormir despues de que alguien entrara a mi cuarto a la mitad de la noche a dejar un "regalito"...el depertaor sono,me levante "6:45am" me asee y fui a vestirme una camiseta y un par de jeans estarian bien despues de todo solo iva a salir con karim a hacer diligencias. baje las escaleras y veia como karim sostenia algo en sus manos,una pequeña bola de pelos rubios reposaba en sus brazos durmiendo , eso era ...era..¿un perrito? corri hacia karim y me lo quede mirando esperando a que dijera algo pero el se veia tan atonito como yo...

-y..y e-eso?-tartamudee mirando sus ojos negros-

-no lo se, estaba en una caja verde con huequitos afuera ...la caja traia esto-dijo pasando al pequeño perro pastor aleman a mis brazos y a una targeta aguamarina

hola otra vez:

espero que te guste, se que te gustan los pastor aleman y que aun extrañas a tus perros al ya no poder estar con tigo... espero te guste el amiguito, se llama rexx ssi, con 2 x's (sonaba mejor) ...espero que sean un buen amigo para ti y una gran compañia, la señora que me lo vendio dijo que los pastores viven mas que otros perros que son como personas ,o uno mas de la familia,como prefieras

ps: te quedan 3 regalos mas :)

atte:tu admirador secreto...

era encerio o me seguian jugando? solte al pequeño y me acompaño a la cosina baje una taza y la llene de agua , karim hacia lo mismo con un vaso que me tendio luego tome mi pastilla y una magdalena para luego poner un pedazo de pollo con el tazon de agua en el piso el cachorro corrio hacia el, aparentemente tenia hambre, karim miro al piso y sonrio

- si te lo quieres llevar no hay problema-sonrei...el a mi

-el problema seria leu,es celoso...-sonrio debilmente mirandome a la cara

-un admirador secreto entro a mi cuarto por la noche,dejo un cachorro en mi puerta y dice que me faltan mas regalos...¿puedes creerlo? por que yo debilmente apenas dudo un poco a que si-reimos a mis costillas un rato sono el telefono de karim, contesto haciendo umju okay y asintiendo rapidamente lo mire dudosa -

-me devo ir, sabri llego a madrid, tenemos que desempacar te vas a aburrir, el solo habla frances no se entenderan pero te prometo que otro dia salimos-beso mi mejilla y corrio a la puerta y yo mire a rexx...

-¿quieres salir a pasear? mi tio vive a la vuelta de la calle,solo promete no perseguir ardillas-rei

sali con el perro cargado y lo meti al auto convertible,cruze la calle y toque el timbre,nadie contesto, volvi a tocar,nadie...entorne los ojos y volvi a montar al perro hagarre el telefono y llame a mi unico amigo soltero que quedaba libre

-albarito?,quieres salir este 14?

-dehecho p,tengo planes...voy a salir con sergio y una amiga de su novia,tengo miedo-

colge,todos estaban ocupados?claro,sergio y alicia, iker y sara, cristiano e irina, karim tenia a su hermanito, mi tio quien sabe donde andara con su esposa e hijos...nunca he pasado un 14/2 con alguien hazta hacia un par de años atras ,supongo que despues de unos cuantos 3 años te acostumbra a salir con tu mejor amigo todos los fines de semana incluyendo 14/2's ,suspire.

me baje del auto seguida por el pequeño rexx, caminando por un parque ya se hacercaban las 12:00am...¿que le seguiria a un perro y entrar a mi cuarto por la noche?no lo sabia tenia miedo entre a un cafe y pedi un chocolate caliente y una galleta el bar man los trajo y sali a una mesita de afuera tire la galleta a rexx y me tome el chocolate mire el reloj "11:30am" me levante y camine hacia mi auto el camaro tenia una cajita negra sobre el techo la tome y la abri "para mi amor " decia en color azul quite la targeta y encontre una pulcera con un collar para perros los dos eran de cadenillas de plata con dijes de llaves y corazones ,hice un mohin , me meti en mi auto y conduje hacia la casa con el perro ,digo rexx.

6:00pm...

me pintaba las uñas cuando sono el timbre rexx corrio hacia la puerta ladrando,¿como alguien tan pequeño hacia tanto ruido?,abri la puerta estaba un tipo vestido de caballero medieval con un ramo de rosas y chocolates

-señorita , le gustaria salir a cenar esta noche?- dijo el hombre vestido de metal

-y tu eres este chico que me ha mandado todo?-dije mirando traje confundida

-no yo soy solo el repartidor-dijo riendo

-ehh..acepto salir pero ¿a donde es?- el chico me entrego una targeta de color blanco con un toro

cerre la puerta a la espalda de el chico voltee la targeta y decia 11:30 pm ¿por que tan tarde? camine hacia el mueble a seguir pintando mis uñas de color rojo con animal print negro

11:30pm...

apesar de ser casi media noche el restaurant estaba hazta la olla me sente en la mesa que ironcamente el reservo a mi nombre revise mi telefono a ver los mensajes tenia uno de sara y uno de karim preguntando si el chico llego y quien era conteste a ambos que no y que aun no sabia nada de el ...me comense a preguntar como seria el chico al to rubio ojos claros y galante o el utilero horrible que siempre me decia cosas extrañas como"si yo fuera mosquito ¿donde tu quieres que te muerda?"ew..paso una hora y el chico no llegaba me comense a preguntar come seria cuando un mesonero interrupio mis pensamientos dando un toque en mi hombro y señalando la puerta con enseñandome que estaban cerrando, suspire, el nunca llego¿se acobardaria? , suspire caminando hacia la puerta conduje a casa con el corazon roto, no sabia por que me sentia tan mal si a fin de cuentas yo tuve la razon , nunca hubo nadie solo otro chico jugando a hacer que volara para hacerme estrallar con el piso,otra vez.

alce la puerta de el garage para meter mi audi plateado las luces estaban apagadas cuando claramente recordaba haverlas dejado encendidas, me baje del auto y encendi las luces habia un camino de petalos hacia la puerta con una nota en mi caja de herramientas "sigue el camino de petalos de rosa" ,suspire , ya que importaba abri la puerta y mi sala estaba llena de petalos que cubrian todas las superficies planas y velas en todas las mesas ,el camino havia cambiado a petalos blancos los cuales me llevaron a mi habitacion , abri la puerta y habia un chico de cabello oscuro encendiendo una vela en mi mesa de noche el volteo para que lo identificara

-gonzalo?-dije confundida y con cara de asco al verlo

-si, yo..bueno vos argh-dijo nervioso puso sus manos en su cara

- no perdona esque , yo no entiendo tu siempre..eres con migo tan..-dije quitandole las manos

-tan imbecil?-dijo mirandome tiernamente a los ojos, mi corazon quedo helado en ese momento y pude sentir como se derretia en sus manos , el se sento en pie de la cama y me miro , me sente junto a el y coloque mi cabeza en su hombro

-no, tan argentino-rei y el hizo un eco-ha sido el mejor san valentin contando con los ultimos 22

-vos tenes 22 ... -rio devilmente-

-bueno solo queda algo por preguntar..¿quieres ser mi valentine?-me miro y tomo mis manos

-yo esperaba poder preguntarte eso-

-acepto ser tu valentine por lo que queda de noche -se hacerco suabemente a mis labios y yo cerre los ojos nuestras narices chocaban y sentiamos la respiracion de el otro

-puedo besar tus labios?-asenti rapido, el me beso,llevaba desde que llegue a madrid odiandolo y derrepente senti algo por el, un eco de lo que el sentia por mi...nos seguimos besabdo un rato antes de ir mas lejos.

deslizo su mano por mi espalda y yo jugueteaba con su cabello marron me baje de encima suyo y me recoste en su pecho ,suspire, el comenzo a acariciar mi cabello

-hoy haz suspirado mucho y aun nose si es por frustracion o por amor ...-solto derrepente

-¿y tu como sabes eso?-el sonrio y beso mi cabello

-dormi mañana tenes que ir a entrenar a los chicos y son las 3:00am...-dijo riendo me recoste en su pecho e ignore lo que habia dicho anteriormente ...


End file.
